A Journey at Sea
by Legend-Name
Summary: After a excruciating battle with Ganondorf Link, Tetra and her fellow crew mates are set off to a journey across the sea to where ever the wind takes them. Wind Waker game
1. Chapter 1 Still At Sea

Chapter 1- Still at sea

After many months of fighting and killing the young hero, Link, was exhausted. He lay back on his red boat that was sailing north to whatever Island the wind takes them. He looked up at the bright blue sky full of bright puffy clouds covering half of the sun. On the left side of him and his boat, was the giant pirate ship that sailed right next to him. It contained Tetra and her crew to where ever the wind takes them as well. Link would certainly miss his family and friends.

He would miss the hero work, but every hero needs a break, a very long break. The seagulls passed by his boat squawking and the sea waves sounded peaceful to Link. It was an incredibly gorgeous day today out on the open sea, no huge waves, not a storm has come by since yesterday. All was well.

Link had a different outfit on then that warm tunic his grandmother gave him when it was birthday. He had a thin long sleeve lime green shirt that went a little below the wrists, a short sleeve darker green vest, a thick brown belt, white pants and brown shoes. His hair was growing thick and he gotten himself a big earring.

Link's eyes were about to close until he heard a loud voice yelling across the deck of the pirate's ship.

"LAAAANNNNDDDD- HHHHOOOOO!!!!!" He yelled out.

Link sat up and looked at a small deserted island with his sister's telescope. It was still quite a ways, and the wind was starting to blow northeast. It certainly did NOT want them on that island that would be theirs.

"Never mind, false alarm," Zuko yelled out as the ship was changing courses to the wind's direction. Link also changed course sighing looking at the empty island.

_MAKE UP YOU'RE MIND WIND!_ Link thought to himself.

His stomach began to rumble and he put a hand on it, he looked up at the pirate ship smelling the fresh scent of food that they had extra from the last time they set sail from an island, which was Outset Island from a few weeks ago.

"OYE LINK! WANT SOME FOOD?" Tetra yelled out from above.

Link looked up at Tetra and smiled, "Sure I would love some!"

"Then get up here! I'll throw you a rope and Gonzo, Senza, and Nudge will take care of your boat for you!"

Link put away his sail and grabbed onto the rope Tetra threw at him and started climbing up the huge ship. Gonzo and the others wrapped more ropes around the red boat Link was sailing on and lifted it up onto the deck of the ship. Link walked for the first time in days, since there wasn't much room to walk on, on the red boat.

"You 3 polish up Link's boat while he eats and rests," Tetra order to her 3 tallest men, then looked at Link, "If you want you can sleep on our ship, I bet it's more comfy then that small boat you sleep on." Tetra suggested to Link. Deep down inside Tetra's pirate heart she loved the brave hero Link who saved her from Ganondorf, which they defeated him together.

Link smiled, "Thanks, the boat is pretty hard on my back." Link walked below deck were the others were still feasting. Link sat down by his good old pal Niko. "Hey Link, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothin much," Link said grabbing a piece of meat and put it on his plate. He grabbed more food then started eating. He hasn't had anything this delicious for a long time; all he was eating was a week supply of his grandmother's soup that came cold in his glass bottles.

After he ate he stretched out his arm and Niko showed him a room with an actual bed to sleep on down below. He got under the covers and fell asleep to a dreamless slumber.

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA CHARACTERS yada yada yada. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story the second chapter will be coming very soon. Please review! Please tell what you think about my story in a kind way, I do not want to see

"YOUR STORY SUCKS! YOU SHOULD OF NEVER POSTED IT!" or something like that please! If you do not like my story please say it in a nice manner and tell me why you don't like it and hopefully I can change it.

Thank you =)


	2. Chapter 2 The Storm

Chapter 2- The storm

The ship wasn't creaking anymore and there was not a single movement on the ship. The lanterns hanging on the ceiling stopped swinging back and forth and were just hanging straight. Link opened up his eyes, and rubbed off the sleep from them. He gave a loud yawn and got up from bed wondering what was happening. He went up on deck and saw that we made land on Windfall Island, but why? Link noticed it was night fall and looked up at the moon that was straight up in the air, so he thought it was the middle of the night.

"Ah you're up finally," He heard a voice from the back of him. He turned around and saw Tetra leaning on the wheel of the ship. "The winds lead us here on Windfall Island for some apparent reason, then I found out we needed more bombs so Zuko and the others are getting some."

Link looked at Tetra with half opened eyes, he was still half asleep. But one thing he did notice that Tetra was wearing a different pirate outfit. Her hair was down and very long, she had a red bandanna on her head, a red striped sleeveless shirt, a very short purple sleeve vest, blue pants that are folded at the end showing white, and sandals.

Gonzo was the first one to come up onto the ship with a huge barrel of bombs, and then came Zuko and the others with more bombs.

Link looked up at the starry sky and the wind was not moving at all. The moon shown brightly at the midnight sky. The air was cold enough to see the breath when anyone exhaled. Link shivered and felt a blanket over his shoulders.

"You look cold," Tetra said in a soothing loving voice. Link never heard this kind of tone from Tetra. He grabbed onto the blanket and held it tight to himself blocking off the cold air. Dark clouds began to cover the sky, soon the bright round moon was covered completely by the clouds.

"This doesn't look good," Link whispered. Droplets of water began to fall from the heavens above.

Link remembered when he was very young and Aryll was just a baby, there was a big storm at Outset Island and it wouldn't quit. He was frightened from the loud booming noise from the thunder. His grandmother would always tell him that the heavens above were crying, and the loud booming noise was from the angry gods.

A small teardrop dropped down from his cheek, but no one really could tell if he was crying or not since the rain was picking up heavily. The waves were beginning to become harsh, the ship was rocking back and forth rapidly and it was no longer safe to be on board.

"EVERYONE GO INTO TOWN WHERE IT'S SAFE!!!" Tetra commanded. All the men dropped there cargo onto a safe spot and got down safely. The only people that were left on the ship were Tetra and Link.

"COME ON LINK WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Tetra yelled.

Link began to run but the ship rocked back hard and he fell twisting his leg. He heard a loud snap coming from his foot and he yelled. He fell back from the edge of the ship, one of the cargos was unsecure and it got loose banging onto Link's head. He fell off of the edge of the ship unconscious and blood dripping into the sea.

"LINK!" Tetra ran at the edge grabbing his hand at the nick of time. "LINK WAKE UP!" She tried yelling over the loud storm, but Link didn't open up his eyes and a gush of blood was dripping from the side of his face. She pulled him up with all her might and ran to the other side of the ship were her crew waited for her.

"Nudge, come help me!" she yelled.

"What!? I can't hear you!" Nudge yelled back.

"COME HELP ME!!!" She yelled even louder throwing a rope towards him. He grabbed the rope climbing up the ship and saw Link unconscious. He knew what to do right away. He picked him up and jumped down from the ship with Tetra right behind him.

They went inside a warm inn and the inn-keeper looked frightened, "P-pirates!" he yelled.

"Oh hush up, were here on behalf of the storm, we also need a doctor," Tetra looked at him sternly. He gulped, "Right this w-way," He lead them into different room that held only 2 people per room.

Tetra stayed in the room with Link grabbed a piece of cloth, soaking it into warm water, and wiped the blood off of Link's face. His skin was smooth and soft to the touch, and she loved looking at his dreamy face. She shook the idea off to the back of her head and continued wiping the blood off his face.

By the time she was done the cloth was full of blood, but his face looked clean and clear she saw the huge gash that was made from the cargo that hit him.

"I'm so sorry, Link, This would have ever happened if I noticed the storm earlier." She was about to cry, but then the door opened and the doctor came in. He had his medicine kit already to go. Tetra sat down on the other bed and watched the doctor do his work.

"What happened to this young man?" he asked examining the large gash.

"He was hit on the head," Tetra said stating the obvious.

"With what?"

"Cargo," she said in a bored tone.

The doctor opened his kit and took a bandage, and wrapped it around his gash. "He will be out most likely until tomorrow." He said, "Have a good day," and with that he left.

Tetra grabbed a chair and sat besides him and grabbed his hand, "be strong Link…" she said and fell asleep on his bed still sitting on the chair.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA CHARACTERS yada yada yada. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my story the third chapter will be coming very soon. Please review! Please tell what you think about my story in a kind way, I do not want to see

"YOUR STORY SUCKS! YOU SHOULD OF NEVER POSTED IT!" or something like that please! If you do not like my story please say it in a nice manner and tell me why you don't like it and hopefully I can change it.

Thank you =)


End file.
